Fall For You
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: 20 Drabble Fic dengan Pairing KaitoxLen! "Apa alasanmu mengataiku bodoh, hah!" "Karena kau begitu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu!"


1. Stupid

Hari itu dimulai dengan "bodoh". Dan diakhiri juga dengan "bodoh".

"Berisik, bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh, Bodoh!"

"Karena kau memang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Apa alasanmu mengataiku bodoh, hah, es krim maniak?"

"Karena kau begitu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu!"

Dan di hari itu, Len memutuskan untuk menghapus kata 'Bodoh' dari kamus hidupnya.

2. Tsundere?

"Len, sedari tadi pagi, kau menggembungkan pipimu terus."

"Diam, BaKaito! Aku sebal karena harus berbelanja dari pagi bersama KAMU. Dari banyak orang, kenapa harus kamu sih, gah."

"Hmm, tapi, kau tidak menyadari satu hal, Len."

"...Apa?"

"Sesekali kau tersenyum tipis sambil melihat ke arahku, dan wajahmu merah sejak tadi pagi. Kau juga terlihat senang."

"...APA MAKSUDNYA? DENGAR, BAKAITO, JANGAN KE-GR-AN! Aku- sudahlah! Ayo cepat selesaikan belanjanya, aku mau pulang!"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Dasar Tsundere.."

3. Banana Split

Len sedang membaca beberapa artikel yang ia temui di Internet. Artikel tentang apa, lebih baik tidak usah ditanya. Bola matanya bergerak dari atas, ke bawah, dan terus-terusan seperti itu. Tentu saja ia membaca artikel itu dengan seksama.

"Len, kamu baca artikel apa sih?" Tanya Rin sambil melihat ke arah monitor. Lalu ia membaca judul dari suatu blog yang bertuliskan _"My favorite yaoi pairing"_.

"Len-"

"Rin." Len dengan cepat memotong ucapan Rin. "Mulai besok, masukkan Banana Split ke dalam menu sarapanku."

4. Romeo and Cinderella

"Watashi no koi wo~ Higeki no Juliet ni shinaide"

"Ew, Kaito-nii, kau suka lagu itu?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Len?"

"Lagu itu kan pervert. Aku bingung kenapa Miku-nee bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan bagus. Yah walau kuakui, aku suka musiknya"

"Haha, aku senang saja menyanyikannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat bernyanyi, aku membayangkan kau sebagai Cinderellanya!"

Dan semenjak saat itu, Len selalu mendengarkan lagu "Romeo and Cinderella" setiap hari.

5. Nekomimi

"Nyaaw~!"

"Nyaaan!"

"Miaaaw~"

Len hanya menggeram pelan saat melihat kelakuan tiga saudara Vocaloidnya—Miku, Rin, dan BaKaito sedang melakukan 'Pose Cute' sambil menirukan suara kucing seimut mungkin. Dan tidak lupa, mereka juga memakai Nekomimi. Len dengan cepat menutup buku tebal yang sedang ia baca. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat kesal.

"Kalau Miku-nee atau Rin yang memakai Nekomimi dan berpose sok-imut begitu sih masih bisa dimaklumi.. tapi.. HEH BAKAITO, NGAPAIN KAMU IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"Eeeh, Lenny jahat! Padahal aku kan memakai Nekomimi karena ingin jadi _'Kucing peliharaan' _Lenny~"

Dan sekarang, buku tebal itu sudah ada tepat menancap di kepala Kaito.

6. Sakura

"Musim semi.."

Len tersenyum kecil dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Seorang gadis berambut Teal yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menggandeng lelaki berambut biru yang sedang tertawa riang. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya, begitu cocok dengan sang pengantin pria. Dihujani dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"Bunga Sakura, sampaikan pesanku kepada Kaito-nii, ya." Ucap Len, tepatnya, berbisik di depan sebuah pohon Sakura yang tak jauh dari gereja tempat Kaito dan Miku menikah.

"Tolong ucapkan pada Kaito-nii, bahwa aku mencintai dia."

7. Saihate

"Disana, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau sudah sampai, kirimkan aku surat. Setidaknya, agar aku tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

Tak ada jawaban, lagi.

"Hey. Kita.. pasti akan bertemu lagi 'kan?"

Percuma. Tak ada jawaban.

"Pintu itu sudah terbuka, ya? Berarti kita memang sudah harus berpisah, ya." Len tertawa kecil. Namun tawa itu, menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia menahan air matanya. "Kalau pintu itu sudah tertutup, kau pasti akan bersatu dengan awan, lalu menjadi hujan. Dan.. menghilang."

Len bertanya kepada angin kosong yang berhembus. Kepada sosok yang tiada. Kepada tubuh seorang manusia yang sudah berada jauh di dalam tanah. Kepada sebuah batu nisan yang terukirkan sebuah nama.

_Kaito Shion._

"Sayonara."

8. Love, Hate

"Len! Kabar baik!" Rin berlari ke arah Len lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"Ada apa?"

"Lagu baru kita, 'Suki Kirai', ternyata disukai banyak orang~!"

"Oh, Baguslah."

"Katanya, kita seperti pasangan sungguhan di lagu itu! Padahal.."

"P-padahal apa?" Len tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri, apalagi saat saudara kembarnya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Padahal kan, Len membayangkan kalau pasangan di lagu itu Kaito-nii dan Le—Uph!"

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Ucap Len sambil menutup Mulut Rin dengan tangannya. Bertepatan dengan Kaito yang lewat di depan mereka sambil menyanyikan lagu yang familiar.

"Suki da igai arienai~ nananana Suki Kirai~"

Len, tentu saja, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

9. RPG

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya?" Kaito memutar bola matanya, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Aku betul betul menyukaimu!"_

"Benar kamu menyukaiku?"

"_Sungguh! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"_

"Baiklah, Len-chan! Aku mau menjadi pacarmu!" Kaito pun menggerakkan joystick di playstation nya, dan memilih option _'Yes'._

Sementara itu, Len yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu kamar Kaito, hanya memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata 'Mengkhawatirkan'.

"Apa sebegitu _desperet_ nya dia, sampai-sampai main game simulasi kencan dan menganggap tokoh game itu aku?"

10. If I Were A Girl

"Rin, kamu sempat berpikir tidak.. kalau lebih baik punya kembaran anak perempuan saja?"

Rin menatap ke arah Len. "Pernah sih. Tapi kurasa, punya kembaran lelaki seperti Len juga tidak apa apa!"

"..Kenapa?"

"...Sudahlah Len, kau berharap aku menjawab 'Ya' agar kau bisa minta pada master untuk mengubah gendermu 'kan? Lalu setelah itu, kau bisa mengakui perasaanmu kepada Kaito-nii tanpa harus malu dengan gendermu."

"ITU TIDAK BENAR! A—AKU CUMA BERTANYA!"

"Kalau kau cuma bertanya, kau tidak mungkin mengubah lirik lagu _"If I were a boy"_ menjadi _"If I were a Girl"._"

"..."

11. Kokuhaku

"Jadi.. kau mau meminta bantuanku untuk menembak Miku-nee?"

"Iya! Kumohon, bantu aku, Lenny!"

"Apa boleh buat, BaKaito" Len menunjukkan wajah yang kurang tertarik. "Lalu, kau mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Berpura-puralah jadi Miku! Lalu aku akan berlatih menyatakan cinta!"

"HAH? Kalau begitu kenapa meminta bantuanku! Sana minta bantuan cewek lain!"

"Aku sudah minta tolong... Meiko jelas tidak mau. Luka, apalagi. Rin bilang aku harus membelikannya jeruk untuk 2 tahun baru mau membantu. Gumi tidak serius sama sekali.."

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan Gakupo-nii? Kiyoteru-nii? Atau Akaito-nii?"

"..Kau mau aku dibunuh mereka? Kumohon Len! Hanya kau yang bisa!"

"Ughh baiklah baiklah! Ayo kita mulai! Aku, adalah Miku-nee! Miku Hatsune!"

"Uhm.. ba-baiklah. Jadi begini.."

Suasana hening. Wajah Kaito sangat merah. Dia juga kelihatan berdebar-debar.

'_Haah__. Baru latihan saja sudah gugup begini. Bagaimana kalau menembak beneran?_

"Aku.. menyukaimu!"

"..Nah! Itu, kau bisa 'kan? Nah sekarang, sana temui Miku-nee. Aku mau beli pisang dulu."

Dan saat Len pergi menjauh, Kaito hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki shota yang sedang berjalan itu, sambil menggumamkan terusan dari kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu... Len."

12. Chat

_PrinceLen is online_

_BaKaitoJanai is online_

[12:03 PM] BaKaitoJanai: Oi Len! :D

[12:06 PM] BaKaitoJanai: ...Oi! kau disana? Ko tidak dijawab?

[12:07 PM] BaKaitoJanai: LEEEEEEEEEEEEN

[12:08 PM] BaKaitoJanai: KALAU KAU TIDAK JAWAB, AKU SPAM!

[12:09 PM] BaKaitoJanai: LEEEEN!

[12:11 PM] BaKaitoJanai: JAWAB DOOOONG D8

[12:11 PM] BaKaitoJanai: KALAU GA DIJAWAB

[12:11 PM] BaKaitoJanai: AKU BUANG PISANG-PISANGMU DI KULKAS!

[12:15 PM] BaKaitoJanai: ...LEN!

_BaKaitoJanai is typing_

[12:17 PM] BaKaitoJanai: ...Aku Menyukaimu.

_BaKaitoJanai is now offline_

_BaKaitoJanai is now offline. You can send him a message when he is online, or send him an offline message._

[12:30 PM] PrinceLen: ...Aku menyukaimu juga.

Dan saat Kaito menerima offline message itu, ia tersenyum lebar.

13. Hujan dan Payung biru

"Ceh! Kenapa harus hujan, sih!"

Len berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dari hujan besar yang tiba-tiba turun. Seluruh tubuhnya kini basah, karena berlari dari sekolahnya menuju tempat berteduh yang dekat.

"Rin tega sekali pulang duluan dan membawa payung miliknya. Coba kalau ia masih di sekolah, kan bisa pakai payungnya barengan!"

Dan di tengah berbagai keluhan Len, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru yang melindunginya.

"..Kaito-senpai?"

"Err—kau tidak ada payung 'kan? Ayo kita pulang bersama. Aku hanya punya satu payung.. mungkin kau tidak mau sepayung berdua denganku, tapi masih lebih baik daripada hujan-hujanan kan?"

"Eh—" Wajah Len menunjukkan warna merah yang tipis. Bukan karena kedinginan, sih. Tapi, karena hal yang lain. "Aku tidak keberatan! Terima kasih, Senpai!"

Dan Len pun akhirnya pulang bersama Kaito, berjalan bersama dibawa lindungan sebuah payung biru.

"Tuhan, terima kasih sudah menurunkan hujan."

14. Kesalahpahaman

Seorang gadis berambut pink muda sedang tengah asyik membaca bukunya. Suasana tenang, ditemani dengan sejuknya angin berhembus, dan juga—

Suara erangan.

Luka yang sedari tadi penasaran pun akhirnya mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan asal suara itu— dari kamar Kaito.

Luka menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar milik Kaito. Tentu saja, agar bisa mendengar jelas percakapan 'aneh' Kaito dengan seseorang.

"Da-dame! Kaito-nii, jangan sekarang.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Len.. kau kan sudah dewasa. Jangan ceneng. Ini.. tidak akan sakit."

...Len? Tidak akan sakit? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Aaaah~! S-sakit! Jangan lakukan itu, Kaito-nii! Ja-jangan disentuh!" Len berteriak, cukup keras, namun teriakannya sedikit terdengar—erotis. Setidaknya, begitu menurut Luka.

"Bersabarlah, sedikit lagi.. aku tidak mau sampai 'ini' terluka. Sebentar lagi juga tidak akan sakit ko. Malah, rasanya akan menjadi enak."

"Ta—tapi.. rasanya seperti digigit! Sa-sakit.."

Baiklah, Luka semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan dengan cepat, Luka membuka pintu kamar itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKU- ..kan?"

Luka hanya cengo melihat Kaito yang sedang mengoles obat merah di kaki Len, dan juga sedang membalutnya dengan sebuah perban.

"Kaki Len tadi terkena pecahan beling saat kita membereskan ruang tengah. Jadi aku mengobatinya.. memang kenapa?" Tanya Kaito Watadosly.

"...Oh,tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

15. Coffee and Milk

Len selalu beranggapan kalau susu masih lebih baik daripada Kopi. Dan Kaito, selalu berpendapat sebaliknya.

Bahkan saking keras kepalanya mereka, terkadang perdebatan soal 'Mana yang lebih enak' ini bisa jadi pertengkaran yang hebat.

Sampai suatu hari, Meiko membuatkan mereka sebuah minuman lezat yang membuat mereka melupakan perdebatan soal Kopi dan Susu. Mereka menyukai minuman buatan Meiko itu. Walau anehnya, Meiko tidak pernah memberitahu mereka minuman apa itu.

"Lihat kan? Kopi dan Susu, jika digabung, itu sama-sama lezat."

Kaito dan Len terdiam. Dan.. entah darimana datangnya warna merah yang kini menghiasi wajah mereka.

16. Cosplay

Hari ini, hari Cosplay di rumah Vocaloid.

Miku dengan kostum Sailormoon nya.

Rin dengan kostum Amulet Spade nya.

Gumi dengan kostum Cardcaptor Sakura nya.

Luka dan Gakupo dengan kostum Final Fantasy nya.

Meiko dengan kostum Vampire nya.

Len dengan kostum Pangeran nya.

...Dan kaito dengan kostum Vocaloid milik Len.

17. Kolam Renang

"YEY! KOLAM RENAAANG!" Rin dengan riang berlari lalu memasuki kolam renang besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku malas..." Ucap Kaito, sambil melirik ke arah Len yang memakai celana renang selutut bermotif pisang.

"Oh.." Rin menyadari apa yang diinginkan Kaito, dan apa yang akan membuat Kaito menjadi senang. "Len, ikut aku!" dan Rin menyeretnya ke toilet.

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"AAH! KOLAM RENANG ITU MENYENANGKAN~"

Ucap Kaito, sambil melihat ke arah Len yang sedang manyun dan blushing karena dipaksa Rin memakai pakaian renang perempuan.

18. From Y to Y

Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, kau pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap sosokmu yang pergi meninggalkan aku, berjalan dengan tenangnya, dan melihat rambutmu yang berwarna biru dibawa sinar matahari sambil menangis pelan. Dan di dalam hati, aku ingin sekali berteriak, 'JANGAN PERGI!', seperti anak kecil.

Beribu pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku. Ingin rasanya aku melontarkan semua pertanyaan itu kepadamu.

Tapi, kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau membenciku?

Apa di dunia ini, 'memohon' sudah menjadi hal yang sia sia untuk dilakukan?

Apa di dunia ini, 'permohonan' hanya akan jadi kebohongan belaka?

Tidak, masih ada secercah harapan.

Kita pasti bertemu lagi, dengan perasaan yang masih sama. Dengan perasaan yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Sampai Nanti, Kaito-nii"

19. Crossdress

Len diminta oleh Rin untuk menyamar jadi dirinya, dan menembak Kaito. Tentu saja karena Rin malu. Ia menyukai Kaito namun tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan ia meminta Len untuk menggantikannya.

"Dasar, merepotkan saja.." Gerutu Len

"Umm.. Rin Kagamine?" Seorang lelaki membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan kelas kosong yang hanya kini hanya ditempati oleh dua orang. Len pun menoleh dan mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar mirip dengan Rin.

"I—Iya, aku Rin Kagamine" Ucap Len.

"Ah.." Kaito menatap Len dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit 'cerah'. "Ada apa?"

"Aku—aku.. menyukai Kaito-senpai!" Ucap Len, dengan suara yang dibuat terlihat gugup

"Ah.. aku juga menyukaimu" Ucap Kaito, sambil tersenyum. "Len Kagamine"

20. The End

"Dongeng ini sudah tamat.." bisik Len. "Berarti, tidak akan ada kelanjutannya lagi 'kan? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana selanjutnya, dan apa yang akan terjadi kepada para tokoh nya? Membosankan.."

Len melempar buku dongeng miliknya ke atas sofa. Lalu Kaito yang sedang duduk di atas sofa itu—mengambil buku dongeng berjudulkan _'Snow White'_ itu.

"Ceritanya sudah tamat. Jadi membosankan." Ucap Len, menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari Kaito yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Walaupun sebuah cerita telah tamat, para tokoh di dalamnya akan terus melanjutkan kisah mereka." Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kisahmu dan aku juga, masih akan terus berlanjut, Len."

_~The End~_

A/N corner!

KONNICHIWAAAAAAAA *teriak pake toa* *dilempar bata*

Akhirnyaa bisa publish satu fic one shot lagi :'D akhirnyaa, SAYA BISA NULIS FANFIC SHOUNEN AI! /dor

Ini fanfic dengan tema shounen-ai pertama saya www jadi maaf kalau kurang hot(?) gimanaa gitu. Ya saya emang ga begitu suka kalau menjurus ke yaoi sih.. /lah

Yak, Read and Review! :D


End file.
